Willow's Adventures With Death
by Shikamaru'sLove
Summary: Willow dies saving her daughter, what does Death do when he has to collect a different soul than anticipated.


**Hello everyone! High school is so close to being over for me! In my AP lit class, we just got done reading the five people you meet in heaven, fantastic book btw, and we had to write a story about who we would meet in heaven and what lesson we would learn...so me and my weird ways led me directly to Supernatural, especially after the season finale! Omigoddess I cried! Anyways, my character met Death, the horseman! I know, I'm a weird fangirl! **

**I love writing Fanfic for English class.**

**I do not own Supernatural or Death the Horseman, cause a) I'm not warner bros. and b) contrary to popular belief, I'm not Lucifer.  
Nor do I own FMA or any of its ideals ;)**

**Read and enjoy, lovelies.**

* * *

The first thing she was aware of is the weightless feeling in her limbs, like floating in a pool of water. The inky blackness surrounded her and for the first time since running in front of that truck, she felt afraid; afraid that _this_ is what death is, afraid that she ended up in hell. She began to shake as a weight settled in her chest and her breathing picked up. It's the same weight she felt in her chest when she saw her daughter toddle in front of the pick-up in the Home Depot parking lot. The feeling of panic burrowing into her gut as she hurried over to where the toddler was naïvely following a butterfly, then the blearing sound of a car horn and the cry of a child as she collided with the girl, taking the brunt of the hit. She remembered her head hitting the hot blacktop as she cradled the girl to her chest. Everything after that was a blur, the bits and pieces of memory crashing into one another, making it difficult to decipher.

'Did I push Sammy out of the way in time?' she wondered, her panic rising again. The darkness around her slowly began to lighten as the weightlessness dissipated from her body. Her eyes blinked in the firelight of the room and she stood, the bare feet sinking into the plush carpet. Emerald eyes darted around, examining her surroundings wearily. Bookcases lined the walls, a fire flickered in the ornate fireplace in the center, and a plush, overstuffed chair sat before a baroque looking desk. She ran a hand through her auburn curls and sighed, no one seemed to be in the room with her, 'So what do I do now?' She thought. "Well, since you've so rudely interrupted my reaping, Willow," A deep voice said quietly.

Said girl jumped and spun around, nearly falling over into the chair. Before her stood a man in a black suit, dark hair thinned out but still slicked back. His pale cheeks were slightly sunken in as were his eyes, which were a dark shade of brown, almost glinting black in the firelight. One wrinkled hand rested somewhat heavily on an elegant cane, a pale ring delicately adorning it, while the other clutched a greasy bag. She shivered, not liking the cold, heavy aura that radiated off of him in waves.

He regarded her with dark, stony eyes, "You can sit and wait while I eat and figure out to do with you." An invisible force pushed her into the chair and he sat opposite her at the desk and opened his bag. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but fear had gripped her vocal cords and she made a small squeaking sound instead. The man ignored her as he pulled out a greasy looking burger and fries and took a bite. She tried again, "How-" then nothing. She huffed and crossed her arms. The man looked up with a sigh, "I'm Death. Of course I know your name." That was all he said before returning to his burger.

When she once again found her voice again, Willow spoke, "You mean like the Grim Reaper, Death?" She wanted to laugh; she was expecting something closer to the skeleton in a heavy dark cloak, not an old, belligerent business man. Death looked up with a glare, crumbling up his wrapper, "No," he said softly, "The horseman, though I do reap and have reapers to help collect souls passing on, like you." She nodded, "What did you mean by-" He took a sip of soda that had appeared on the desk, "When I said you had interrupted my reaping?" She nodded again, "I meant just that, I was going to reap dear little Samantha until you jumped in front of that truck. It was her name on the list, not yours." He said quietly, almost nonchalantly, though she saw the anger and annoyance that flickered in his dark eyes. Willow gulped but looked up at him, "So she's alright?"

Death stood and began to pace, rubbing at his eyes, "Yes, but even so, you were not supposed to die, yours was not the soul I was supposed to reap." Willow's brows furrowed, "What was I supposed to do; she's my daughter, my family. I had to at least try to save her." He stopped and looked at her with a small smile on his face, "The sacrifices that you humans are willing to give for each other will never cease to amaze me." He sighs again and points at the door with the tip of his cane, "Through that door is where your soul needs to go, heaven if you will."

Willow narrows her eyes in suspicion, "That's it? You seemed pretty upset when I showed up and now you're just letting me go?" Death gave her a small glare, "There's a simple rule that I have to follow, and that is the law of equivalent exchange: in order to gain anything, something of equal value must be lost. I came for a soul and I got a soul, that simple." He ate a fry, "If you wish, I could just take your daughter and put you back on earth to mourn the loss of a life you could have saved."

And just like that Willow was up and heading towards the door he pointed at. Her hand hesitated just above the knob and she looked over her shoulder at Death. He gave her an 'are you kidding me' face and motioned with his hand to the rest of the uneaten fries on the desk. She smiled and thanked him, scooping up the fries and ran out the door before the horseman could change his mind.

* * *

**Thank you all! Lemme know on my poll if I should write a spn fic or not I have many ideas! :D  
**

**Until next time lovelies,**

**Shikamaru'sLove**

**PS. I should be writing a lot more since Graduation is like next week! So be on the look out for new updates or stories!**


End file.
